Trick Or Treat Goren Style
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: A triplet Halloween with a little "trick." Chapter 5: Mike and Bobby have words and Nurse Dani's back and just in time!
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended to L&OCI**

**Rated K+**

**Halloween time for the Triplets and a surprise ending for the Goren's and Major Case!**

**Title: Trick Or Treat ~ Goren Style**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 : Costumes and Ph.D's

It was the Goren's day off, Alex had taken the Triplets out for a walk while Bobby worked on his dissertation. She found him in his study leaning back on his chair, looking up at the Heavens.

"Honey … sorry to disturb your thought process, but I just wanted you to know that we were back from our walk."

Bobby glanced over at his wife and three children and shook himself out of his deep trance.

"Oh … ah … no, I'm finished. Can you believe it? After all of these years of taking a class here and there and now going to night school this past summer to finish up, I'm done … my dissertation is done." He could hardly believe the words he was saying to his wife.

Tears formed in Alex's eyes as she became overwhelmed with emotion. He had worked towards his Doctorate for years, all through his mother's illness … his own personal set backs, work, life, his eventual marriage and children with her. It had been a struggle for him to complete due to work constraints and having triplets. Many times he almost gave up, but she was there to push him. She threw her arms around his neck and they held each other tight for what seemed to be an eternity. Robert Goren was officially a Doctoral candidate.

"Oh my God, Bobby … what's next?"

"Next we plan what the Triplets are going to wear for Halloween."

"Bobby, the dissertation … what's next _after_ the dissertation."

"Oh … that, well … I have to submit it, present it and give an oral presentation, but for now … lets talk costumes. My brain is really fried, I really need to talk about the kids."

Alex shook her head but realized that he was probably right … he needed a break. Halloween was right around the corner and the Triplets didn't have costumes. She grabbed her laptop and googled. The five of them sat on the couch and surfed the net for baby costumes.

It was Halloween time at the Goren household … there were decisions to be made. What costumes to wear and what Bobby would do with the rest of his life once he had a Ph.D. at the end of his name.

* * *

**I promised a certain someone that I would write a triplet Halloween ... I thought I would add a little "trick" of my own to the story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading ~ Judy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex hunts for multiple costumes and Bobby has a chat with Captain Ross**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Dreaded Eames' Day Off!**

At One PP it is the dreaded Eames' day off and although Bobby has learned to deal with that, today he was unusually calm. This was not missed by the usual trio.

"OB … what's wrong with Goren? He hasn't said so much as a word today. He's been staring at his computer for an hour without blinking."

"I dunno … you know him … he's in a zone."

"A zone about what? We don't have a case?"

"Maybe he bid on something on eBay … how the hell am I suppose to know? You're the closes one to him Jeffries … go ask him if he's okay."

"Oh Christ, OB … I wouldn't do that. Tom, go tell Captain Ross that Goren is Catatonic and we should call 411."

"Pete, don't you mean, 911?"

"No … I'm hungry … I can't remember the number for the pizza place down the street."

At that moment, Bobby was standing behind Peterson … he handed him a piece of paper with a phone number scribbled on it and then patted him on the back.

"Thanks for the concern, Pete. Order me a Pastrami on rye with mustard … will ya?"

"Sure thing, Bobby. _Peterson turned and whispered to OB and Jeffries_ … He's okay … he wants Pastrami!"

The other two detectives rolled their eyes and walked away from Peterson. Bobby also walked away from him shaking his head … he walked right towards Captain Ross's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes Detective?"

"May I come in Sir … we need to talk."

* * *

Back at home, Alex was still looking for Halloween costumes. Bobby had told her, if she found some that she liked, she should just go buy them. She wanted him to have some input but he thought she had better taste. She thought he really needed a break from all the research and hard work he had been putting into his dissertation and figured a good old fashion Halloween party with costumes for all … including the dog, was just what Bobby needed. She packed up the triplets and headed out to their local party store to buy costumes and supplies.

Bobby came home to an empty house. He had a few suits that he had kept in his locker at One Police Plaza, some books and an old dress blue uniform that no longer fit him. He flung them on the back of the couch and read the note that she left.

_B~ Back soon, out doing some errands. We love you! A, H, T, and Peanut. _

_P.S. Dinner is in the crock pot if you can't wait. _

She sealed it with a SWACK. He smiled, grabbed a beer from the frig, took his shoes off and sat back on the couch. He had big news for his family when they came home, she had costumes … an extra large one for Bobby!

* * *

**What's the news and what are the costumes? Your guess is as good as mine! Please review and thank you for reading ~ Judy**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter should have a slightly higher rating. Thank you for all of the alerts and reviews!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Hooker Boots and Good Old Dress Blues**

When Alex and the Trips got back from shopping, she found Bobby sprawled out on the couch, shoes off, tie loosened and shirt sleeves rolled up with six empty beer cans on the floor. She was slightly alarmed. The shopping trip had gone long and wore the kids out, so she was able to sneak them up to their room and put them down. She went back down to her husband's side and began to rub his chest.

"Hey."

"Hey back … what's with the all the ah … _celebrating_?"

He bit his lip and glanced in the direction of his locker contents. Her eyes followed his and then she looked back at him.

"I did something today without consulting you … I'm sorry, but it was time."

"Oh my God … _she glanced back at his suits and old dress blues _… you resigned!?"

He stood up and held his hands out, "Yes … yes I did, but you have to understand … I did it for you and the children. Being a police officer is very dangerous and let's face it … I'm not getting any younger or ah … thinner. I was offered a great job, Babe. My salary plus yours and another several thousand dollar sign on bonus and moving expenses."

"_**MOVING**_ EXPENSES!?"

"George Washington University … Colin Powell went there, Alex _**and**_ J William Fulbright. They want me, Alex … **me** and I haven't even presented my doctoral thesis yet."

Alex began to pace, a habit she picked up from her husband.

"Washington? You want us to move to **Washington**?"

Bobby bowed his head … he then picked up his eyes to catch hers and said, "Yes, I do … is that okay?"

"But, Bobby … what about _**my**_ career and _**my**_ family? Not to mention our home … and what about our friends?"

He nodded, "You're right … you are absolutely right. I'll turn the job down. If I was offered that one … they'll be other offers. My severance pay will take us til' the end of the year … I'll find something by then. _He starts to pace and talk with his hands … after all … he did just quit his job. _St. John's in Queens has Criminal Justice and of course there's John Jay College of Criminal Justice! You see, Alex … two places right there that I can apply to. We'll be fine. You can still work after the baby is born and … and it will be status quo."

He sat back down on the couch and grabbed for a beer can … he tried to find one that wasn't empty. Alex could see the look of disappointment on his face. She knew that Bobby never did anything for himself … his mother always came first and then Alex and the Trips. She sat down next to him and began to rub his back. He smiled and placed his hand on her leg. He tapped it and asked, "Hey, did you find any costumes?"

"Oh, yeah, as a matter of fact I did. I don't know how you're gonna feel about them, but the irony of it made me laugh and I figured since we are cops … well … were … we shouldn't get arrested or have our children taken away from us."

"Ah … Ally … what did _**you**_ do?"

"Wellllll … just remember … I was in vice."

Alex pulled out Bobby's costume first. It was a purple velour suit with a lilac shirt. A big hat to match with a feather in it. Fake gold chains and a belt with a large medallion. Bobby was a pimp. She pulled out a very similar suit in a much smaller size for the peanut … John, his pimp in training. She was his Madame, the two girls had, what looked to be, mini Prom dresses and she also bought the dog a costume … a cat … the dog was going to be a cat.

Bobby's jaw hit the floor.

"Get it … Lilah's going to be a cat … because we run a cat house … oh … oh … I almost forgot, check out my hooker boots!"

"Ally … where are the kids?"

"Sleeping … why?"

"Could you try on _**your **_costume … and don't forget the boots!"

Bobby, with a gleam in his eyes, grabbed his old dress blues and ran up stairs to their bed room. George Washington University was a distance or maybe distracted memory, but Alex knew it was Bobby's turn to get what he deserved in his lifetime. She knew he would make a great Professor, but right now, she was going to teach him something.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and yes, I know I'm warped! ~ Judy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again ... Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts! Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**A Goren Party and New Life Chapters**

After a night of arresting developments … Bobby placing Alex under arrest for lude and lascivious acts … on him. It was time to get the house ready for yet again, another Goren event … Halloween. Bobby was unaware that Alex had invited her family and their friends over for trick or treat. She felt that the Trips were still too young to go out door to door and she herself, was too pregnant to put forth the effort. She knew Bobby would do it, but she wanted them to be together. He stayed in bed a little longer, not realizing what she was up to. He wasn't in the mood to get up and start his day … George Washington University was on his mind. He wanted that job and he wanted Alex to stop working. He thought the hint about a police officer being a dangerous job would have sunk in … he didn't want to tell her that he's had enough and that he was worried about her as well. He wanted her to resign on her terms, not his. He stayed in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out a way to commute to Washington. He really wanted that job. After all … they were parents now and at least one more was on the way.

He could hear the Trips in their room playing, so he finally decided to get up and go play too. Alex was sitting in the middle of the floor and the Trips were playing all around her. When Bobby walked in, they all stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"Daddy!" Times three and Alex just smiled. She knew he was acting funny. Even the "arrest' was over quickly. He scratched his head, kissed his family and then made his way downstairs for a cup of coffee. They all followed him … there was a surprise … he loved their surprises. The house was already decorated for the party … even that didn't elicit the reaction she was hoping for. He just looked around and went into the kitchen for his coffee. He sat at the kitchen table with the morning newspaper and read in silence … ignoring his family.

Alex knew what she should do … what she had to do.

* * *

All of their friends and family started to arrive. Bobby was busy cooking while Alex was playing host. Everyone loved their costumes. Bobby got into the spirit and was rocking the pimp suit … the peanut was too. Bobby taught him the Goren strut. Alex was the pregnant Madame and the girls had their little dresses on. Lilah … the dog, didn't appreciate being a cat, but she went along with it. Bobby tried to put a shark fin on Valentino, but it didn't work out.

Mike and Caro came as Joe DiMaggio and Marilyn Monroe. Louis and Rhonda were Ricky and Lucy … Rhonda was a natural red head. Liz came as the green M&M and Nate was a vampire. The Deakin's came as a family … The Adam's family. Captain Ross came, sans costume. John and Erin Eames came as Bonnie and Clyde … if they made it to their golden years … Erin needed a walker, so John had one too.

They drank bloody punch, ate wormy desserts and told ghost stories. Alex stood up to tell one of her own.

She tapped on her skull glass, "I have a story. It's the story of a wonderful man … a man that gave his life to the State of New York … To Serve and Protect. He unselfishly took care of his mother … his brother and has been the model husband and father to me and our beautiful babies. Everyone … if you would … please raise your bloody glasses for my husband, Robert Goren … almost, Ph.D. Baby … I couldn't be more proud of you. Everyone … congratulations Bobby!"

Simultaneously, "Congratulations, Bobby!"

"And one more thing, Bobby and I would also like to thank you all for coming and we have an announcement."

"We do?"

"Yes … we do."

Bobby was a bit tipsy from all the boxed wine he, Louis and Mike had been drinking … he stumbled up to her and whispered … at least he thought he whispered, "What's the announcement?"

"Bobby and I are moving to Washington … he has been offered a wonderful teaching position at George Washington University and we are both resigning from Major Case."

Mike got up and left, slamming the door behind him … Caro went running after him. Ross dropped his head down and went for another drink. The Deakin's were in shock. Liz smiled, Louis cried. John hugged his wife and Bobby sat down on the couch looking at the door that Mike slammed seconds before.

Alex and Bobby exchanged glances. Bobby got up and went to look for Mike. Louis, Jimmy and John Eames went with him.

"I'm not sure, Lex … but I' don't think that went well."

"I just want Bobby's next chapter to be free an easy."

"Next chapter?"

"The next chapter in his … our life. It's his turn … ya know?"

"Are you going to be happy being a stay at home mom, Lex?"

"I did have another announcement … I'm having twins, Liz."

THUMP!

"Liz? … Liz? …"

* * *

**Thanks for reading ... Happy Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ending this one with Chapter five. Will pick up where this one leaves off with, The Goren's Go To D.C. ... BUT ... The Trips haven't turned one yet! You know what that means!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 ... **

**Mike's Trick**

Bobby didn't have to go far to find Mike, Caro had stopped him out in the front yard and was calming him down.

"Mike, this doesn't mean your friendship with Bobby is over, I have to go to D.C. at least once a month for the Bureau … you can tag a long and visit."

"Oh yeah, right … visit. Visit the new professor … like he'll have time for **me**."

Bobby approached him from behind, "I'll always make time for one of my best friends Mike … Christ … you should know me by now."

Mike spun around to face him "Why are you doing this, Bobby?"

"Oh, come on Mike … I have three kids and a wife I have to consider. The money is ridiculous … it's a great opportunity."

"No way Goren … you giving up being a cop … there's more to this story."

"Look, Mike … I'm getting sick of my wife and I getting shot at. We have three kids for Christ sakes!"

"Oh please, Bobby … you're a Major Case detective … how often does that happen?"

"Often enough and you should talk … you quit and why, because some Priest told you to get a life!?"

There was a lot of emotion between the two men, although they would never admit that it was because they would miss each other … they were too macho for that. So, Mike threw a punch. Good thing Dani, from the ER, and her nephew were just walking up to the house for the Goren's Trick or Treat open house. She was just in time to tend to Bobby's broken and bloodied nose.

"Oh my God … Mike look what you did to Bobby! Alex is going to skin you alive."

"Forget you, Goren! Come on Caro … lets go, I can't stand the sight of him."

"You know what, Mike … I thought our friendship meant more to you than this. Go on then … get the fuck out!"

"Hey guys … come on you've been friends for too long to end things like this."

"Don't defend him Louis … he's leaving you too. _Mike points his finger into Louis' chest. _And John, he's taking your daughter and Grandbabies away from you. What about you Deak, lets not forget all the shit the three of us shoveled for him to beautify this white picketed fenced house of his! Remember this house Bobby? Your fucking dream house … with your dream wife and dream fucking life you never thought you'd have? What about that?"

"I thought you were leaving … so leave!" _Bobby wiped a tear away from his eye._

Bobby was holding his nose sitting on the ground … Dani was assisting him by putting light pressure on the bridge of his nose to help slow down the bleeding.

"You do realize that you broke your friends nose and I need to get him to the hospital … right?" Said Dani, in her most sarcastic nurse's tone.

Dani and Caro had been friends for a number of years and though she could never see what Caro saw in the arrogant but handsome Mike Logan, she put up with him because they were friends, but this violent behavior toward his friend was the end for Dani.

"Come on Dani, I'll help you get Bobby up."

Dani shrugged off Caro and gave Bobby a hand. John also helped with his son-in-law.

"Why don't you just take your fiancé home … he's not wanted here."

Louis walked away from the situation trying to sort out his own feelings about losing his life long friend. Jimmy was standing in between Mike and Bobby, confused as to why Bobby didn't "return fire." He always thought, if the two hot heads ever did get into a fight … Bobby's size would prevail, however, Bobby was the peace keeper, for the most part, especially when friends were involved.

Caro grabbed Mike's hand and pulled at him to get into their car … she was pissed for so many reasons. He was acting like the old Mike, she was losing Alex and the kids, not to mention Bobby , whom she was very fond of and Mike also managed to piss off her good friend DanI … all that and she never got to trick or treat and Mike's treat was most definitely out of the question.

Hearing the commotion outside, Alex came rushing out, holding on to little John who had been looking for his Dad.

"Oh my God … what the hell happened here?"

"Mike Logan, that's what happened here … I think we should get your husband to my ER, Alex. I'm pretty sure his nose is broken."

"Robert Goren!"

"What … what did I do? You're the one that made the announcement … which by the way, I wasn't aware of. I thought we decided against it?"

"But it's a great opportunity … we should do it"

"Hello … excuse me … broken nose. I really think we should get you to the hospital, Bobby."

"Oh Dani … you worry too much. Let's get your nephew some candy and figure the rest of this stuff out tomorrow."

"Okay … but tomorrow, they may have to re-break your nose in order to fix it!"

"Ouchie, Daddy!"

"Honey, would it make any difference if I told you I was having twins?"

Bobby grabbed for his head … the world … _**his**_ world started to spin on it's axis. Luckily, John Eames was there to catch him.

* * *

**In the next"Trip" installment; the Trips turn one ... the Gorens visit D.C. and Bobby and Mike "kiss and make up." Til' then ~ Thanks for reading! ~ Judy**


End file.
